fearlessfandomcom_nds_nl-20200214-history
Kategorie:Upc Characters
About FeaRless - Clan Policy -Clan positions - Website - Forum - Blacklist - Guestbook - Credits Subjects UPC's A unique player character, is an additional character for your family, obtained in quests, or buying them. UPC's utilize all kinds of weaponry, including siege cannon and shotguns, or a combination of the abilities of the basic classes. Though, certain skills of an NPC character can't be used by a character that the player has created. You gain UPC's in the form of cards given to you after certain quests. You must have the card in your inventory to make that character in the Quarters UPC List This page covers all the Unique Player Characters, if you want to add information of a UPC that's not in the list just add it. UPC list by Location and level of the card. Promo UPC's require Cash Shop items. (Order: Lowest order first) Reboldeaux *Reboldeaux Soldier - lvl 1 *Ramiro - lvl 16 *Jack Shirley - lvl 16 *Angie Shirley - lvl 20 (Promo UPC) *Yeganeh - lvl 24 *Idge Imbrulia - lvl 40 *Brunie Etienne - lvl 40 *Panfilo de Narvaez - lvl 40 *Najib Sharif - lvl 44 *Claude Baudez - lvl 56 *Andre Janzur - lvl 56 Port of Coimbra *Coimbran Trooper - lvl 16 *Soho - lvl 20 *Lisa Lynway - lvl 24 *Emilia Giannino - lvl 24 *Grace Bernelli - lvl 32 *Adelina Esperanza - lvl 36 *Gracielo - lvl 40 *M'Boma - lvl 44 *Alejandro - lvl 44 *Jose Cortasar - lvl 48 *Irawain - lvl 1 (Promo UPC) *Calypso - lvl 1 (Promo UPC) City of Auch *Tiburon - lvl 16 *Auch Infantry - lvl 16 *Gertrude Peterson - lvl 40 *Lorch Feurholden - lvl 52 *Mia Karjalain - lvl 56 *Garcia Gygax - lvl 60 *Vincent Rio - lvl 1 (Promo UPC) *Baek Ho - lvl 1 (Promo UPC) *Claire - lvl 1 (coming soon) Gigante Island *Soso - lvl 1 (Promo UPC) El Tejado Verde *Viki - lvl 16 Dr. Torsche's Mansion *Catherine the Summoner - lvl 1 *Catherine of STR - lvl 1 *Catherine of DEX - lvl 1 *Catherine of INT - lvl 1 Ustiur Base Camp *Note: As you progress through the high level quests in Ustiur Base Camp (lvl 80+)... You'll be able to get these 3 RNPCs* *Rescue Knight - lvl 52 *Grenmah - lvl 60 *Romina - lvl 60 Los Toldos (Baron City) Note: Los toldos can be accesed in non-baron servers, if you buy the otite perfume from the item shop, just find the NPC named Mamons in Porto Bello Deserted Quay at F3. *Kurt Lyndon and Eduardo Gygax - lvl 60 (Promo UPC) Super Promo (Event Only UPCs) Formerly promotional UPCs or were awarded as prizes, these UPCs can now be obtained through Mystery Boxes, from premiums or events. *Emilia the Sage *Soho the Fighter *Battlesmith Idge *Iron Chef Panfilo *Captain Adelina Errac (version 3.0) *Nar (coming soon) *Ania (coming soon) Other *Selva Norte - lvl 60 (Promo UPC) (coming soon) Restricted/Banned UPCs: Note: These UPCs are for the use of the company in charge of the game, and the creator of the game alone, therefor they are considered "banned" or restricted. *Sir Lyndon sources * http://swordofthenewworld.com * http://swordofthenewworldwiki.com Bold text